Through the eyes of a madman
by infinity-PROKNIFER69
Summary: Follow the life of Silas, the most dangerous and powerful man in the world. See what made him what he is, follow his story as he kills innocent pokemon and humans, both for satisfaction and power. Blood and Love spin-off.
1. The rise to power

Silas, the most dangerous man in the world, aged 37.

His height is 5 foot 12 inches; he has dark blond hair that is slicked back, brown eyes and a muscular physique. He wears the uniform of the black vipers, his own special task force.

The uniform was an all black Kevlar vest with a black T-shirt underneath it that had two red stripes on the shoulders, bearing the emblem of Silas' army; he also wore dark colored urban gray and black camouflaged trousers and combat boots.

He now sits inside his office, behind his desk. There is a knife jammed into the desk, its edge is golden, the rest of the blade is reflective stainless steel, and its handle is some kind of black metal.

Engraved on the center of the blade is a image of a Seviper wrapped around that same knife. That engraving was now a symbol of Silas' private army. Silas sat back in his chair as he waited, waiting for the upcoming battle that would test him more than anything that he had ever been through, despite the sheer numbers that were coming after him, and he smirked.

He didn't fear death, and many said he had no heart. Silas was glad that the world was after him, to him, the battle was just another challenge that only the strongest will survive.

11 years earlier...

Silas, aged 26 was in a hallway in his father's mercenary HQ, just outside of his father's office. Silas held hate in his soul. 'He's become weak, only the strong survive; only the strong lead the strong.' Silas thought to himself as he walked past the armed bodyguards that guarded his father's office and opened its door.

In the room he entered, he found his father, who had a look of surprise on his face. "Silas, I didn't call for you." His tired looking father stated.

Silas closed the door behind him and asked, "Father, how long do you think you can keep this mercenary group running?" Silas walked towards his father's desk and continued, "Our new recruits are nothing but kids with guns, our guns are barely holding together and we are getting next to no requests for our services... Can you explain yourself?"

His father got up out of his chair and yelled, "You think this is easy you little shit? Do you think you could do a better job than I?"

A smirk crept to Silas' face as he answered, "Yes, I do. That's why I'm here... I'm taking over."

His father couldn't contain his anger. "You little fucker, I'd like to see you.." His words were cut off as Silas slashed through his neck with his stainless steel knife. Silas watched as his father fell back, clutching his neck with both hands.

Silas slowly walked behind the desk, towards his father as he slid the knife back into it's sheathe behind his lower back.

He crouched down besides his father who's hands, neck and face was now covered in blood and said, "If your going to do something, do it, don't talk. You've grown weak; you cannot hold me back any longer."

Silas looked into his father's eyes as the life slowly drained away from them. "These men need a strong leader, I am that leader." He informed as his father made strange gurgling noises.

"Don't fight it, it'll be quicker." He stated as his insane self pulled his father's hands away from his neck which gushed out blood. Silas felt a strange sense of satisfaction as he watched his father die right in front of his eyes.

"You were stronger than me once, not any longer." He spat as he stood up.

He stared at his father's lifeless body for a while before he looked over to his father's chair. Silas remembered seeing his father behind that desk when he was younger, when he was called over here by his father, he was afraid.

But that was when he was a child, his childish side died before he even got a chance to even really reached childhood. Although he never really had a childhood, he was glad. He was glad because that all the things that his father forced him to do, kill small Pokemon, fight them in hand to hand combat till one of them is unable to fight, fire guns that were almost as big as he was, all those things made him stronger.

Now, Silas sat in his father's chair, his eyes went to the bloody pieces of paper on the desk. The papers contained information on weapons dealers, and he recognized their names. "You were buying weapons from these people? No wonder our weapons are crap, you dumb bastard." He laughed as he threw the papers on his father's corpse.

Silas sat in his father's chair which was now his, he didn't even have to think about his next move, he had been thinking about it for years, and now he was putting his plans into play. "Guards!" Silas shouted.

The guards rushed into the room with their AK-47s in their hands, Silas enjoyed the look of shock in their faces as their eyes locked onto his dead father. "Get James and Ryan here, we need to talk about a change of leadership." Silas chuckled with a sinister smirk.

1 week later...

Silas was sitting in that same room again with his Seviper. James and Ryan were also in that room. Silas called James in because he was an excellent tactician, although he didn't consider him as a friend. James, 24 at the time, he had short brown hair that was curly, but he kept it short so nobody would know. Silas also called in Ryan because he knew people, where to get weapons and extra men; he basically knew where everything was to get a job done.

Ryan was 26 at the time and he had a sinister look to him, he had jet black hair that had strands dangling down in front of his forehead. Ryan was also Silas' best friend, he was just as cold as Silas, but he liked killing even more than he did. Silas sat as he listened to Ryan explaining what options they could have for getting better quality weapons.

"I have already given both you, and James a list of our options... But it appears another option has appeared." Ryan begun rubbing his hands together. "I have been recently contacted by a group, who they are I don't really know, but the weapons they have... They'd blow your fucking mind!" Ryan claimed as he took out some documents from his pocket and handed them over to Silas.

Silas read through the pages. "These... These weapons are excellent! But, can we really trust this group? Is it really worth risking?" Silas asked with no real emotion.

"It's a heavy risk, but right now, what we need to take are risks." Ryan replied with a smirk.

Silas was glad he said that, the strong aren't afraid to take risks. "Agreed. James, have you decided which mercenary group we should target first?"

James stepped forward and started, "Yes, they won't know what hit 'em. This attack should basically serve as a show of power, which is what we need for drawing in new recruits." James informed Silas as he handed him a few more documents on whom and when they shall be attacking.

1 year later.

The shipment of weapons had come through a month after ordering it, the men were trained and the attack on the mercenary group had been a success.

Although the fight was a disappointment to Silas. Since then, Silas had managed to gather a almost army like force by buying mercenary groups or taking them over by force. Silas had made fortune by selling older weapons to underground criminal organizations, but his main source of income was slavery.

Occasionally, Silas' men would bring in members of rival mercenary groups that could be sold as slaves, or used to gain money by forcing them to fight others, human or Pokemon in a place called 'The Yard.'

Silas sat at his chair, but he was no longer in Unova.

He was sitting in his new HQ at an unnamed island that Silas and his army acquired by wiping out a rival mercenary company. Things had changed, but Silas was still cold and his knife still saw more blood than a old battle hardened soldier.

Silas was ready to launch his first major attack.

Silas stood up and walked out of the room to join his men in the ships that they were going to use to launch the attack, as well as using them to bring back slaves.

8 hours later...

Silas was walking in the streets of Viridian City with an AK-47 in his hands, a belt with three grenades attached to it, full woodland camouflage gear and his knife still in it's sheath on his lower back.

His men ravaged the city, screams and gunshots filled the air as his men clashed with the local law enforcement and people frantically tried to get away, only to be captured by his men waiting at all exits of the City.

Silas looked on as his men dragged people out of their homes and knocked them out to make them easier to stuff into the back of the vans that the ships brought with them.

Silas looked at the watch on his wrist; it was time to pull out of the City before the army arrived. Silas spun around when he heard somebody screaming out, and something roaring out. He saw one of his own men being coked by a Machamp with one hand; his feet weren't even touching the floor.

Silas raised his gun to shoot, but he didn't, instead he watched as the Machamp grabbed and twisted the man's forearm, eventually twisting it right off at the elbow. The Machamp dropped the man and as soon as he did, the man let out screams of agony. His arm was torn off at the elbow, it seemed like that wasn't enough for the Machamp though.

It grabbed the man by his legs and lifted him overhead before slamming the man back down onto the concrete. The man's skull cracked, his ribs broke and his life ended.

That's when Silas fired his weapon on the Machamp. The first few bullets hit the Machamp in the head, killing it instantly, although Silas still chose to fire the entire magazine into the muscular creature.

Silas looked at the powerful creature, he felt superior knowing that the creature's life was ended by him. But he didn't have time to enjoy the satisfaction he got from the kill; he ordered the retreat through the radio as he headed back to the boats.

He left that City burning, he knew that because of him, lives were ended and torn apart. But he didn't care, he enjoyed the death and destruction, and now people will know just how strong he has become.

He also knew Kanto will be looking for revenge for this attack, but he was ready for the challenge.

1 day later...

Silas watched news reports on the TV from behind his desk. Kanto had declared that they would 'Eradicate Silas and his men'.

Silas just smiled and stated, "Bring it on." to the image of the general on the TV screen.

Suddenly, Ryan, who now had a long scratch along his face as well as a bruise, entered the room though the double doors and exclaimed, "We fucked them up good but now there coming to fuck us!"

Silas just gave a disappointed look; he was disappointed that Ryan showed concern.

"Relax, they won't throw everything they've got at us, they can't afford it. You see, they want us gone, but the government also wants to remain powerful and they can't do that by talking nicely and playing the yes man. They need their military strength to remain powerful, even if they were capable of killing us all, they wouldn't risk it." Silas calmly stated.

Ryan just smirked and asked, "You really have everything planned out don't you?"

"Yes, and what is this I hear about you torturing one of the prisoners in our complex?" Silas questioned.

"You see this?" Ryan said as he placed two fingers on his cheek, where his bruise was. "That cunt did that, and you see this?" He said as he ran his finger along the scratch on his face. "A fucking Scyther did that! I was lucky the fucker didn't take my head off!" Ryan yelled.

"I see, now, was there something else you wanted to talk about or are you just wasting my time?" Silas asked as he imagined the Scyther he mentioned taking Ryan's head off.

"No, nothing more." Ryan responded as he left the room.

2 Years later...

Silas had now been involved in battles against Kanto's army for 2 years, but his army was growing. While smaller mercenary groups died, more joined his army.

Silas' army stopped being called a mercenary group when he attacked Viridian City. Silas' army also gained its own flag that day too, the flag was the image of a Seviper wrapped around Silas' now customized knife.

Silas had his knife customized because it now felt like a part of him; all the good kills were with that knife.

Silas didn't get this far all on his own though, the secretive group that supplied him with weapons also supplied him with information. Silas wasn't stupid, he knew the group must want something from him, but what, he didn't know. Silas looked through reports on his desk, and then he found one that caught his eye.

30 minutes later...

Silas now looked at the man in front of the desk; he was a slaver in his army. Silas leaned forward and asked, "Is it true you raped one of our female slaves?"

"Yeah, I needed to blow off some steam if ya know what I mean." The slaver replied.

'Who the fuck does he think he's talking to?' Silas thought to himself as he got up and walked over to the slaver. Silas now stood in front of the slaver who was expecting words, but got a punch to the face instead.

The slaver fell backwards, holding his bleeding nose. Before he could try to get up, he felt Silas' boot on his neck. "You don't fuck with the merchandise." Silas threatened as he pressed his boot down harder onto the Slaver's neck.

The slaver's hands wrapped around Silas' boot, trying to get it off his neck before he chokes.

Silas watched as the man under his boot squirmed, he didn't really care that this man is a rapist, but he did want to make an example of him, he couldn't have his men disobeying orders.

Silas lifted his boot off the slaver's throat and watched him take a deep breath before giving him a powerful kick to the side of his head. The slaver cursed in pain as he held the side of his head.

Silas swiftly kicked him in the stomach and asked, "Do you want to live?"

The slaver didn't get enough time to answer; he knelt as he looked up to Silas and got kicked again, this time he got kicked in the mouth. The slaver held his mouth; he could feel his two upper front teeth coming loose, and bleeding.

"I said, do you want to live?" Silas repeated as his voice rose, he reached behind him and pulled his knife out of the sheath on his lower back.

Before the slaver saw Silas on top of him and his knife on his neck, he managed so say, "I want to live! Please, just doesn't fucking kill me!"

A smile crept to Silas' face when he said that, he got up off the slaver and slid his knife back into its sheath. "I'm going to make you regret saying that." Silas stated with a cold devious tone to his voice.

The slaver scrambled back up to his feet and wiped away the blood from his lips before running towards Silas to try punching him.

Silas could hear his footsteps grow louder as he spun around and took out his knife once more. Silas ducked when the slaver threw a fist towards him, whilst ducking, he quickly stabbed the man in the genitals once, half severing his dick and piercing his right testicle.

The slaver dropped to the ground and screamed out in pain as Silas walked over to him. He was now in a sort of fetal position with both hands clutching his heavily bleeding private parts. Silas wiped the blood off his knife on the slaver's back and whispered, "I told I was going to make you regret saying that."

Silas slid his knife back into its sheath and called for the guards, the slaver was then taken to 'The Yard' where he was shown to all his teammates and soon became a living warning as to 'what happens when you play with things Silas doesn't want you to play with.'

The slaver survived the ordeal, but he was never allowed to leave. He became a prisoner in the prison he was once the warden of. He was later killed by the slaves and prisoners.

1 year later...

Silas had amassed an army the size of Kanto's, Hoenn's and Johto's put together, and he was feared widely. His face rarely made the TV screens though because no body had got close enough to take a clear picture of him without getting shot, stabbed and killed.

Silas was aware that some agents from different governments had infiltrated his ranks, but they seemed to be easily sniffed out. Silas executed any agents himself; he was usually recorded performing the executions.

He usually killed them by a single bullet to the head, or by slicing open their necks. His face was always out of shot when he preformed the executions.

Silas was now performing one of these executions. The agent's hands were tied behind his back and he was kneeling on both knees, they had also tied both of his feet together too. Silas' knife was on the agent's neck and he pulled his black hair back with the other hand.

Silas looked into the agent's brown eyes before he slit his neck.

Ryan laughed at the agent as he recorded him bleeding to death. Silas looked behind Ryan, over to his Seviper, Zev.

Zev was a male, and about the same age as Silas himself. Silas' father had bought him for protection, but instead became Silas only true friend that he could trust. The Seviper on the flag of Silas' army was Zev; the knife on the flag was Silas' knife.

Silas walked over to Zev, as Ryan moved in for a close up of the agent's face as he died. Silas stroked Zev's scaly skin as it let out a hissing noise.

Silas liked having something so dangerous, yet calm around him, in a way, Zev reminded Silas of himself. Over the years, Silas had begun to see humans and Pokemon as equals.

Silas' thoughts soon turned to the agents that keep infiltrating his HQ. 'They have their special forces... So I shall build mine.' Silas thought to himself as he left the room with his Seviper, and begun plans on building what would become 'The Black Vipers'.

1 year later...

Silas was now in Kanto with 10 candidates for the black vipers, this was the selection process.

Silas and his men were positioned high up in the mountains of Kanto where they watched through their binoculars Kanto's Special Forces training in an exercise. They all had live firing weapons, assault rifles, sniper rifles and shotguns.

"Move up, snipers, stay behind." Silas ordered his men who then advanced on the Special Forces' position down the mountain and through the trees.

The group of 8 Special Forces members walked through the forest, chatting to each other as they did.

"I hear they are building a new strip joint in Lily city." One of the armed Special Forces members said.

"Yeah, and I hear you got Chlamydia from the last strip joint you visited." Another man snappily replied.

"I did not! That was just a misunderstanding." The other man responded.

"That must have been one hell of a 'misunderstanding'." One of the other men said, making air quotations with his fingers when he said the last part.

"Oh fuck you guys... Hey, you hear that?" The man asked as he looked at the trees around him.

"Hear what?" One of the other men said, just before a bullet struck the back of his head.

The man that was once talking about strip clubs now shot wildly into the forest with his M16 as his teammates got gunned down around him, he didn't even hear their cries of agony until the gun shot its last bullet.

A bullet struck his thigh just as he was about to move into the cover of the thick tree behind him. He fell to the ground and let out a shout as he stood back up and moved quickly behind the tree.

'Ignore the pain, fight back!' He thought to himself as he reached into his tactical vest and pulled out a new magazine to slot into his assault rifle. He could still hear the shouts of his teammates, it sounded like they were getting slaughtered by the bullets that rained down on them. He counted down in his mind, he told himself that as soon as he reaches 'one' then he would get out of cover and fire back.

His count down begun. 'Three... two…' before he could reach 'one', he felt a metal blade slam into his throat, piercing the skin at the back of his neck, even partly sticking into the bark of the tree he was taking cover behind.

The metal blade was soon pulled out of the man's throat, and Silas watched as the armed man fell to the floor, dead.

Silas quickly slotted his bloody blade back into its sheath as he reached down and took the M16 from the dead man.

Silas raised his gun, and began the hunt for the rest of the Special Forces members.

5 minutes later...

Silas looked at the three bloody men that had survived the mission; these were the first members of the black vipers.

There was one member who had caught his eye out of the three though, and that man would later become a very important tool for him to use.

* * *

**Author's note: Well, here's the spin-off i told you guys i was getting around to. This spin-off will have more chapters but my main focus is still on Blood and Love, chapter 26 is already finished and i'm just waiting on Warrior to get to editing it. Speaking of whom, I would like to thank Hironada and Warrior for looking through this chapter and correcting any spelling and punctuation errors that i missed. Also, thank you for reading!**


	2. Humanity, its just a word

1 day later...

Silas sat behind his desk, and was now talking to that one man that stood out from the rest.

The man was wearing a balaclava to hide his identity and he was still in the new viper's uniform. "What is your name?" Silas asked the man standing in front of the desk with his hands behind his back.

"Lee, sir!" The man responded.

"Well Lee, I called you here for a reason." Silas began as he stood up and walked over to the viper. He looked into his eyes as he did, to see if he could find any signs of fear in them, but he found none. Ever since Silas mutilated that rapist's genitals, everybody who was called into his office feared for their lives.

"I called you here because you showed more promise than the rest." Silas added in a low menacing tone as he walked behind and around Lee.

"I have need for a person like you." Silas said as he walked over back towards his desk and grabbed some papers and documents. "This is your first mission; you're doing this one alone." Silas told him as he handed over the papers and documents over to Lee who then promptly took them. "Don't fail me." Silas said as he walked back behind the desk and watched Lee walk out of the office.

Silas sat down and thought about that man. 'He's a cold professional killer; I can see it in his eyes. But he's in it for the power, that I can see too.' Silas thought to himself as he began planning how he should use him.

This Lee person had potential to him, quite a lot, and to Silas, this was good.

1 year later...

Silas was in his office once again, but everything was different. He had tacticians and leaders of various different branches of his army. There was a reason for this, Kanto's army was putting pressure on Silas' army, and Silas would not have that.

In that room, they organized bombings and assaults. Silas wanted to order bombings in highly populated areas to show just how strong his army now is, but James talked him out of it, instead convincing him to hit industrial areas that could weaken Kanto's ability to defend itself.

Silas wasn't stupid; he could see that James still had a human side to him, a weak side. James had advised Silas in many situations, and James' advice always led to victory, whilst avoiding any unneeded casualties.

Silas kept a close eye on him. When everybody left the room, James stayed behind. Silas wanted to question him, although he was a friend, he was beginning to question his loyalty. "James, what do you feel when you see my men taking over a region?" Silas asked.

"I feel nothing." James lied. He thought that he was cold, but the more he saw Silas and his men slowly destroying the world, he begun to have doubts about Silas and his plans. Sometimes it seemed all that Silas wanted was to destroy lives and create the biggest shit storm possible.

"Don't lie." Silas stated in a threatening tone, he could see that James had something on his mind that he was hiding from him.

James chose his words carefully. "Fine... I feel like I'm losing my humanity." James said as he looked Silas right in the eyes.

"That's just you losing your weaknesses. What do you think humanity is exactly?" Silas asked as he got up out of his chair and walked over to James who could not find the words to answer his question.

"I'll tell you what I think humanity is. I think it's just a word; we are nothing more than animals, no more sophisticated than a dog or a Pokémon. We like to think we are better, but we are not. I have seen both Pokémon and humans ripping each other apart for survival. Humanity is just a word, and we are just animals. Enjoy being an animal while you still can." Silas told him in an almost growling tone.

"Get out." Silas ordered James; he could feel himself beginning to give in to his animal side, wanting to rip him apart for a challenge. That's why he ordered James out of the room, so he didn't kill his best tactician.

James did as he said and walked out of his office, he knew he was lucky to still be even alive.

1 year later...

Silas now had an AK-47 in his hands and mud covering his face as he lay prone on the ground and fired off one round that soon shredded through a soldier's chest and through his heart. Silas watched the soldier drop his gun and clutch his chest before dying.

This place that he was now in was Ashford Island; this is where Silas and his army battled with Kanto's army for power. The island was mostly marsh and woodland, but there were some buildings on the north side of the island which was now under Silas' control.

Silas came here because he hated his office, he hated letting people do his work for him and letting all of the challenge go to waste. He fought along side his men; it boosted their moral knowing that their leader was not afraid to face death. Silas stood up and grabbed a radio off one of his dead soldiers.

"Fire, now!" Silas shouted down into the radio as Silas ducked down and threw himself to the side, next to his dead men when he heard soldiers firing in his direction. Silas smiled as he heard the mortars he called in striking the band of soldiers as they screamed and shouted.

Silas picked off some of the other soldiers with his AK-47 and watched the rest get turned into red mist by the mortars. Soon, there was nobody left alive except for Silas on the battlefield.

Silas looked at the bodies around him with a smug satisfaction, knowing that none of these men were stronger than him. Silas headed back to what was called lookout point, from there; he would get the next boat out of the island. As much as he loved the killing, he knew he still had to run an entire army and that was a hard thing to do whilst lodging bullets into soldiers.

1 day later...

Silas was back in his office once again, Zev, his Seviper was lying on the desk as Silas looked through random papers. Silas' and Zev's attention was soon drawn to the black viper member who walked into the room as he shuffled papers around in his hands before quickly telling them why he was there.

"Sir, we have a problem." The viper stated.

"And this problem is?" Silas asked.

"This man." Silas said as he passed the papers he held in his hands over to Silas and continued speaking. "Bruce Harrison, a private in Kanto's army. He took lookout point on Ashford Island, on his own." The viper finished.

Silas looked at the viper with rage before taking his knife out and slamming it down into the desk, narrowly missing Zev. "How the fuck did a single private take out all our men stationed there!" Silas shouted at the viper.

"We don't know, but we do know that this man made us look like fools, and the vipers would like to correct that." The viper complied with his hands behind his back.

Silas looked at the picture of the soldier, he was angry that he couldn't kill him personally. He sounded like a worthy challenge to Silas, but also an inconvenience. "Kill him." Silas ordered before he watched the viper walk off, leaving the office.

1 week later...

"Sir, there has been a problem in dealing with the soldier." A viper reported to Silas.

"And what is this problem?" Silas angrily growled as he stood in front of the viper.

"He has killed the operative sent to take him down; the operative did however manage to sho-"

The viper's words were cut off when Silas slammed his hand into the viper's neck and pinned him to the wall behind him as he choked the viper. "Its not enough that a single GRUNT took over one of our most valuable positions on Ashford? Now you're telling me he's killed one of our Special Forces operatives?" Silas yelled as he choked the man in front of him.

"Do you know how weak that makes us look!" Silas shouted before he released his grip on the viper's neck.

The viper coughed violently before he regained his composure. "We know that! We are taking measures to ensure this will not happen again." The viper told him as he rubbed his sore throat.

"If it does, I won't stop at just choking you... Get the fuck out of here." Silas angrily threatened as he sat back down in his chair and watched the viper hurry out of the room.

He was not worried about the private turned war hero, but he hated the thought of people thinking that his forces were weak, and by extension, himself. Silas was beginning to lose his temper, but he tried to contain himself. He knew that people make mistakes when they are angry, and people who make mistakes are weak.

2 hours later...

Silas was now sat in the place called The Yard; it was set up just outside of Silas' prison complex, in the prisons outdoor court. There were hundreds of benches and chairs around the place with Silas' men sitting in all of them as they watched humans and Pokémon battle for survival in a large poorly made steel cage.

The sound of shouts and roars of bloodlust filled the air as countless soldiers in Silas' army, both human and Pokémon, chanted and shouted orders to the two slaves in the cage, calling out for the other to end the other's life.

Silas watched from a large watchtower, he looked upon both his men and the slaves with a sick satisfaction. He felt powerful in the knowledge that he had turned both his men and the slaves into mindless animals that he could control and manipulate.

After years of seeing Pokémon and humans fighting each other for survival, he had realized that Pokémon were really no different from humans. They could plot, communicate, fight and even be broken just like humans.

Silas watched as a man with a large steel pipe that he held with both hands took a swing at the Gallade in the cage with him. The Gallade, whose elbow blades were extended, jumped back just enough to avoid getting hit across the head; he felt the air behind the man's swing pass over his face.

The man took another swing for the Gallade's head with the steel pipe, but the Gallade raised his arm and the pipe impacted on the Gallade's elbow blade. It took the opportunity to strike back; he slammed his fist into the left side of the human's head and quickly followed it up with another punch to the right side of the human's face.

The human stumbled back but when by the time he regained his composure, the Gallade had already used it's blades to slash across his stomach, spilling his blood and guts on the broken concrete floor. The man dropped his weapon as he writhed and screamed in pain on the floor while the slavers and soldiers all shouted and cheered.

The Gallade quickly pierced the human's skull with its elbow blade, although the man tried to kill him, he never wanted him to suffer. The human was forced to fight just like he was. The Gallade glared at Silas who looked down on him from up in his watchtower, the thought of the man getting some kind of satisfaction from watching him end that man's life made him sick.

Silas watched the Gallade get escorted out of the cage by six armed men, he was going to be taken back to his cell where he would have to wait again to fight for what remained of his life.

1 Year later...

Silas now sat in a sort of cottage small cottage; he had come here to talk about a weapons shipment. But that wasn't the only reason he had came here, the Vipers informed him that mercenaries were going to try to kill him.

The vipers had advised him not to go out to this meeting, but when he heard they were sending their best to kill him, he just couldn't resist the challenge. Slaughtering soldiers and executing slavers who disobey orders had gotten boring for him. The mercenaries were coming for two things, to kill Silas, and to get the data stored on the computers in the cottages at the meeting point.

Silas planned on giving those mercenaries nothing, the computers drives had already been wiped and infected with a number of viruses. Silas was sat down behind a desk in one of the cottages, when he heard several loud explosions and a clatter of gunfire.

Silas didn't even get out of his chair as he heard his men screaming out in agony as they were burned, blown up and shot. He only got up when he heard the gunfire halt, he knew that his men were dead, but that wasn't a bad thing.

Silas had picked every man outside that had died to be part of this mission because they were all suspected traitors, or they were just incompetent. He decided to kill two birds with one stone. But now, he still had to deal with the remaining mercenaries.

Silas looked up to the roof of the cottage, up to the rafters, he could easily jump off the desk and drag himself up there and wait for the mercenaries to come to him, and that's what he did.

Silas waited on the rafters for a good few minutes, with a powerful revolver in his right hand and his custom knife in his left hand. After sometime waiting, someone finally came through the door of the cottage.

The first man that came through was carrying a shotgun and wearing woodland camouflage gear but there was nothing else noticeable about him, he instantly went over to the computer on the desk.

The second man that came in caught his attention more, the man had red hair that was styled into a faux hawk; his hair was also a light shade of blond on the ends. The man also carried an MP5 submachine gun; Silas could see a 9mm handgun on the man's leg holster.

He thought there was something different about this man, something other than appearance and weapons, but Silas didn't have time to think about it because that same man looked straight up at him.

Silas instantly jumped down from the rafters before the man could say anything. The man jumped back just enough to avoid getting Silas' blade jammed into his heart, but it still ripped through his jacket and left a deep vertical wound on his chest.

The man with the faux hawk dropped his submachine gun and stumbled to the ground as he clutched the large wound on his chest. As the man did this, Silas unloaded two bullets into the other man's chest, and one in the head.

Silas quickly looked back to the man on the floor, who had now pulled out his pistol and rapidly shot two rounds into Silas' right forearm which made him drop his gun instantly. Silas' survival instincts kicked in, it was fight or flight, and for the first and only time in his life, he chose flight.

Silas ignored the pain in his arm and sprinted towards the window and jumped towards in, raising his arms to his face to protect from any glass that might get in his eyes. He crashed through the window and as soon as he hit the ground, he picked himself up and ran through the surrounding woods.

Half way through his sprint past countless trees, he stopped dead in his tracks. 'What the fuck just happened?' His voice shouted at himself in his head before he looked down to his heavily bleeding forearm. "He fucking got me." He stated, shocked with disbelief.

After all these years, no one had managed to shoot or stab him, but now a man who he slashed down the chest managed to shoot off two rounds into his arm. "How the fuck is this possible?" He angrily growled to himself, but not loud enough to give away his position.

1 week later...

Silas sat behind his desk, thinking. He kept thinking about that wounded man that managed to shoot his arm, twice. After all these years of feeling invincible and naturally superior, he now felt weak, unworthy to be alive.

The vipers had offered to track the man down and kill him, but he refused. He thought that it would just make him look weaker; getting someone else to finish a job that he started, and intended to end him. He sat there and thought more and more about it, he thought more about that man.

He intended to kill him at some point, but when, he didn't know. It seemed like the chances of finding that man and getting the opportunity to kill him personally were very low. The work that he had to deal with was almost unbearable; he found it easier to kill a Houndoom with his bare hands than to listen to another word about how Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh and Hoenn planned on stopping any of his activities.

Finding ways to deal with those regions was beginning to get harder, and trying to find solutions made Silas just wish there was a Machamp nearby that he could vent out his frustrations on.

Silas took out his knife and looked into his own eyes through its reflective surface, he felt like he could see his sanity slipping away.

He thought that there was only one way to redeem him and save what remained of his sanity, which was to kill that man, that man called Richard.

* * *

**Author's note: Well, this one took some time but it's finally here! Anyway, as always, I'd like to thank my awesome editors/beta readers, Infinity Warrior and Hironada for reading through it and taking out all the horrible mistakes and grammar errors. Also I'd like to thank Infinity-Zarfeeeer for pointing out some errors in this chapter too. And again, thank you all for reading!**


	3. Betrayal

1 year later...

Silas had changed; he became more aggressive and more reckless. But he was still cold and calculating, he was no idiot.  
The executions that his friend Ryan recorded himself preforming on the agents that attempted to infiltrate his ranks and kill him became more violent, he even went as far to untie an agent and let him engage in a knife fight with Silas himself, the fight ended with Silas getting punched and the agent getting disemboweled before being stabbed repeatedly in the chest.

Silas had also stopped hiding his face from the cameras, he knew they already knew what he looked like, and he enjoyed the kill being directly credited to him. Silas didn't know why, but letting the camera watch as he took away someone's life just seemed to make the kill feel better.

He always thought that if he got the chance to kill Richard, he would record it and show it off as an example of what happens to people who cross him and think they got away with it. Silas imagined Richard, on his knees, holding the new wound that Silas would carve into his chest. Silas imagined the cameras watching him as he would pull back Richard's hair, and slit his throat.

This entire year was spent more on gathering information rather than fighting, someone had started leaking information to Kanto, and Silas knew who that was. He hated that he couldn't kill him yet, he was still too valuable to dispose of.

2 years later...

"Sir." The viper said.

"Has Lee completed the mission?" Silas inquired.

"No sir, he died during the mission." The viper informed him.

Silas half expected this, after all, the mission he sent him on was possibly the riskiest mission he had sent anyone on. This wasn't totally bad news, Silas had planned on killing Lee when he came back from the mission, he couldn't let anyone live knowing all the mission's details.  
"Oh, how unfortunate, how did he die?" Silas asked curiously.

"The leader of the mercenary team we sent with him, Dray, he killed Lee." The viper told him.

"What? And is this Dray still alive?" Silas questioned in a serious tone.

"He is, we have his current location. He is thought to have knowledge of our operations, and also the details of the mission he was sent on with Lee. He is hiding out with a clan of Lucarios in the mountains of Hoenn, it is suspected that Lee seriously injured Dray before he died." The viper said.

Silas smirked, a clan of Lucarios could be a very good challenge, and those Riolus' were worth more than ten humans on the slave trade market.  
"Well then, put the word out that I'm looking for suicidal men that want to try joining me in killing a clan of Lucarios using no guns, just skill and blades. Tell them there is an instant promotion for killing Lucas too." Silas cheerfully said.

The viper looked at Silas with confusion and asked, "Are you serious?"

Silas glared at the viper before saying, "Deadly serious. The Lucarios don't use guns, so why should we when we have men with superior combat training and survival skills?"

"Well they kind of have the upper hand with those spheres that they can throw and their ability to see our auras, and predict our movement to an extent." The viper quietly argued.

"Well then, I'll just have to tell them to stay out of sight and don't give them a chance to even glimpse our auras then. If you're going to be this much of a fucking pussy, don't join up for this mission." Silas insulted the viper.

The viper thought Silas was totally insane, a clan of Lucarios versus a group of knife wielding humans did not sound like a sane thing to put into motion. But he would put the word out anyway, because there was always someone willing to take on the insane things.

1 day later...

Silas now led a team of ten men, all of them from the black vipers. He had told them to take out anything that spots them and if possible, to capture any Riolu they come across. It was midnight, although the darkness provided some cover for the men, it wasn't much. The Lucarios ability to see aura made staying hidden very difficult.

Silas and his team of ten stood behind trees and lay prone behind rocks and logs silently, if they weren't careful, then any of the Lucarios could easily alert the others. The vipers all had their knives drawn, all eager for that pay raise that Silas promised them.  
Silas moved in first, moving quickly but quietly over to the closest hut. He heard the shouts of one of his men, it sounded like his team of ten had just became a team of nine. Silas could hear a male Lucario in the hut, and it sounded like he was going out of the hut to investigate the shouts.  
Silas readied his blade and stood by the hut's doorway, as soon as he saw the Lucario step out; he slashed through its neck and punched it to the side of its face. The Lucario dropped down to the ground and lay there motionless in the short green grass as his blood gushed out of his neck and stained the dirt red.  
Silas looked at the body of the Lucario, twitching and gasping for air. He had suddenly acquired the desire to drink that Lucario's blood as well.

Knocking him back into reality; Silas heard a scream, he looked back into the hut to see a young Riolu, hiding behind its mother who was charged an aura sphere and threw it at the man who just killed her partner.  
Silas quickly ducked and felt the heat pass over his back as the aura sphere flew behind him and collided with something outside. Silas dashed towards the Lucario as fast as he could.

"Run!" The Lucario mother shouted to her child right before she felt Silas' hand wrap around her neck and his blade pierce her heart. Silas enjoyed looking at the pain in her eyes before she breathed her last breath.  
He pushed the blade in a little deeper before pulling it out and releasing his grip on her neck to watch her lifeless body fall to the ground. Silas' attention turned to the Riolu who was frozen in fear; he smiled as he twirled the bloody blade in his hand and walked over to it.

The Riolu burst out into tears, its mother and father had just been killed right in front of its eyes, and now it looked like it was next. The Riolu backed into a corner as it covered its eyes with one arm and covered it's head with the other.

Silas heard something behind him, and automatically spun around and slashed, but he hit nothing. But he did feel the powerful punch of a Lucario to his gut before he jumped back to avoid getting his skull cracked open by the spike on its wrist.  
As he jumped back, he got the time to notice that the Lucario that struck him was covered in blood; its right spike in particular was bloody.

"Get away from him you bastard!" The female Lucario shouted out before jumping and launching a powerful kick aimed at Silas' head which missed when he jumped back and almost fell over. The female Lucario wasted no time, she quickly picked up the Riolu and ran for the door, as she did, and she felt the tip of Silas' blade scrape down her back.  
She hissed in pain but that didn't stop her running at full speed away from the hut, and away from the men that attacked her people.  
Silas ran out of the door way and shouted, "Don't let her get away! Kill them, now!" One of the vipers that was nearby heard the command, and ran after the female Lucario and Riolu.

As soon as Silas said those words, he looked over to his left only to be tackled and rammed down to the ground by a Lucario, male by the look of it. The Lucario raised both of its arms and quickly brought them down to try and impale the man underneath him, but Silas grabbed its forearms and stopped the strikes that would end his life if they were landed.  
Now it was a power struggle, the Lucario tried to push its own forearms down with all his strength, intending to impale the man underneath him with both spikes on his wrists.

Silas easily stopped that from happening, twisting the Lucario's forearms to make it face the Lucario himself, he intended to kill the Lucario with its own wrist spikes. Silas pushed the Lucario's arms forward, its own spikes were getting closer and closer to its own chest, eventually, the was no longer on top of Silas, he fell back and now Silas was on top of the Lucario.  
The Lucario struggled and tried to stop his own spikes from coming any closer to his chest, but it was hopeless, the human was stronger than he was. The Lucario looked to the dirty blond haired man on top of him, and said his last words.  
"Fuck you!" The Lucario shouted right before he felt his own spikes ripping through his chest, breaking through his rib cage and piercing both lungs. Blood pooled out of the two gaping wounds on his chest as Silas pushed the Lucario's wrist spikes deeper into its chest.  
A small pained whine escaped the Lucario's mouth before he closed his eyes, and died. Silas hadn't enjoyed a kill this much in a long time. As Silas looked down to the dead Lucario and the blood that stained its cream colored torso, he let a primal urge take over.  
He pulled the Lucario's spikes out of its chest and reached into its wound's with both hands before pulling them out, covered in blood. He painted his face like war paint with the blood of the Lucario.

Silas stood up and his attention was drawn to a nearby hut, he heard a human scream out in pain, he knew it was one of his men, and that meant the Lucario was dangerous. He loved a challenge. Silas picked up his knife and ran for the hut, hoping this was the Lucario that killed his best.

The Lucario ran as fast as she could with the scared Riolu, she felt out of breath, scared, furious and weak all at the same time. She hoped the rest of her people were okay, but right now she had to think about getting the distraught Riolu to safety.  
She ran until she collapsed, gently placing the Riolu on the ground. The Riolu was sobbing uncontrollably, and so was the Lucario. They had both seen their families killed right in front of their eyes, their hearts felt they were being ripped right out of their chests, they both had to move, but they were paralyzed by shock and severe emotional pain.  
The Riolu tried to speak up, but its voice trembled a lot, it could barely be heard. "T-Tera, t-t-they killed them..." The Riolu barely managed to speak before it broke down into tears again.

Tera, the Lucario who was protecting the younger Riolu knew she had to pull herself together, she had barely survived two encounters with those men, she didn't know if she could survive another. She had to get that Riolu to safety.  
Tera pushed herself off the ground and stood up, she looked behind her over to the Riolu, and what she saw next made her sick.

The Riolu screamed out in pain and fell to the ground after it felt something hit its back.

Tera screamed out as she saw the Riolu on the floor and a knife stuck in its back, she instantly ran over to the Riolu that writhed around in agony on the short green grass. When she reached the Riolu, she saw the man that threw the knife step out from behind a tree, he had a smile that made her sick, what he said next made her want to puke.

"Another one to mount on my wall, and one to become my slave." The viper smugly spat as he walked towards the Lucario and Riolu.

Tera said nothing; she just jumped over the Riolu and charged at the human dressed in black and red combat gear.

The viper jumped back to avoid her swiping attack when she threw her right paw his way, but he quickly responded by launching a high kick that slammed his combat boot into the left side of her face. She tumbled backwards, moving into a backwards roll before quickly standing up again, determined to protect the Riolu with her life.

The man laughed at the Lucario and dying Riolu. "Impressive, I wonder if you're this versatile in bed." He stated, licking his lips and making a forward thrust with his hips, detailing what he was planning on doing.

Tera felt rage shoot through her, she felt like she had to kill this man even if it's the last thing she does.  
She charged forward, and as she did, she saw the man going to launch another high kick, that's when she ducked and narrowly missed getting kicked in the face again, she then launched her counter attack, slamming the spike on the back of her wrist into the man's thigh and using her other paw to punch him in the genitals.

The man hit the ground hard on his back as he grabbed the gaping wound on his left thigh with one hand and held his testicles with the other while he let out pained shouts. He tried to stand again despite the fact that the bone in his thigh was most likely broken or shattered, but as soon as he tried, Tera brought down her spike onto the top of his head, cracking through his skull and lodging it deep into his brain.

Tera pulled out her spike from the man's head and he fell like a ton of bricks, face first onto the ground. She felt the rage leave her body and instantly became overwhelmed by the feeling worry as she looked back over to the Riolu that had now stopped screaming and lay silently on the grass in a puddle of its own blood.  
She rushed over to the young Riolu; she could feel herself ready to breakdown when she saw it slowly closing its eyes. "No... NO! Wake up!" Tera said as she shook the Riolu's lifeless body. Tears flooded from her eyes as she desperately tried to wake the little Riolu, but it was hopeless, deep down she knew that there was no way to bring him back.

She kneeled by the dead Riolu, and shed her tears for him. She knew that he was young and Tera knew his parents well, because this Riolu was her brother, his parents were her parents. Now that they and he were dead, only the emotion of sadness came from her.  
She continued to cry until there were no more tears to cry. When there were no more tears, she felt the sadness inside her replaced by hatred, she got up and sprinted back towards where her clan once called home.  
After some time, she had arrived, she thought that she had finished crying, but she hadn't. She walked past the huts of her clan and searched in them to find any of her clan, but all she could find was dead bodies of her friends and family, the emotional pain that she felt ripping through her was unimaginable to most people.  
She broke down three more times during her search for her clan. Her home, her family and her friends had been taken away from her, she was completely broken. She didn't know what to do, all that she knew was that this was the last place in the world she wants to be right now.  
She ran away, and she didn't know where she was running to, but she didn't care.

Silas now sat in the back of an armored black van, it was only him and the driver in there, none of his men survived the attack on the Lucario clan, but he was glad. That just meant that he was still the best and smartest fighter.  
Those men didn't have what it takes to become his best, that's when he soon realized that his best is himself. Although he had slaughtered a clan of Lucarios with only ten men and only using knives, cunning and hand-to-hand combat, this mission was not a success.  
The Lucario described to him was not among the clan, either he had left before they got there or he had killed one of his men and fled the area. The Lucario he was looking for had half of his left ear cut off, Silas saw no Lucario like that in the clan.

2 months later...

Silas sat at his desk, as he listened eagerly to what one viper had to report to him.

"We know that Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh and Hoenn are working together and have been putting together a plan for some time, but we have just received information on a team one of their agents is building and well... You should take a look." The viper described to Silas as he handed over some documents to Silas.

Silas looked through the documents; he couldn't believe what he saw. "Richard... He's a part of that team?" Silas asked.

"Yes, that's not all though. You may notice that he has a Lucario partner... She is a survivor from the attack you launched two months ago." The viper informed him.

Silas glared at the viper. "A survivor... Why was I not informed that there was a survivor?" Silas questioned.

"It's easy to find information on humans, our personal history could be found in records, but the only way to find out the personal history of a Pokémon is to either watch them constantly, listen to what others say about them or ask them. We gathered this information through listening to other reports, all the information fits." The viper told Silas.

Silas went back to reading the document before asking another question a few seconds later. "You said that this Lucario is Richard's partner. How do you mean that? Professionally? Romantically?" Silas questioned.

"We have reason to believe both; they worked together as deputies while romantically involved with each other, and now they are both on a mission to take us all out." The viper stated.

Silas looked back down to the documents, and saw yet another name he recognized. "Bruce Harrison, this can't be a coincidence." Silas muttered to himself.

"It isn't a coincidence, they intentionally picked those who have escaped us before in hope that they can not only escape us again, but take us out too." The viper stated.

Silas couldn't stop reading the documents, everything in them seemed important. It wasn't long before he asked yet another question. "A Glaceon? What do we know about the Glaceon that is traveling with them?"

The viper let out a sigh and said, "That is currently unknown sir. But, there is something else that you should know about Richard too, his father worked for us."

Silas had a look of surprise on his face. "What became of his father then?" Silas inquired as he eagerly awaited the answer.

"Richard knocked him out and waited for the police to arrive, Richard's father is now currently serving a lifetime sentence. The two other men stationed there were killed." The viper informed him.

Silas looked through the documents to find information on the agent, but found none. "What do we know about the agent then?" Silas asked.

"Nearly nothing, they hid his history well. All we know is what he looks like and that he is one of their best." The viper answered.

Silas looked through the documents once more before putting them down and saying, "Is that all they are sending? Three men and two Pokémon?" Silas asked as he began to feel insulted.

"No, we have reason to believe that the agent has dossiers on people he wants to recruit. That team will grow, unless we do something about it. Our scouts say that they Vermillion City right now, we have a force of over fifty men ready to strike at the city, all you have to do is give the word." The viper told Silas.

Silas glared at the viper, he wanted to kill Richard himself, he wanted to kill them all himself. He wished the viper had told him sooner so he could hunt them down himself, nobody else to help him.  
He knew something had to be done about them soon though, he felt like those people were much more dangerous to his army than Kanto's entire army ever was, maybe that was because a force of thousands of humans and Pokémon was easy to predict, a small group like that however, was unpredictable.

Especially with survivors like that in the group.

"Kill them all, and bring me their bodies." Silas ordered the viper. "I will send out the order immediately." The viper said before walking out of the room.

Silas felt like bursting out into a rage, just flipping out, overturning the desk and punching the walls, but he contained it within himself. 'I should be there! I should be the one to end their lives! If they want me, they can try to take me!' Silas' voice shouted inside his head.

Zev, Silas' Seviper, slithered besides him. Silas' hands stroked its scaly head as he contemplated what he should do next.

2 days later...

Silas sat at his desk, he had sent over fifty men and some of his special forces to take down the small group that should have died a long time ago, but his men weren't enough to take them out. All he accomplished by attacking Vermillion City was taking out a few soldiers, and wasting valuable time. All of his immediate attention was soon drawn to the same viper he had talked to two days ago as he entered the room.

"Sir, we have a big problem." The viper stated straight away.

"Tell me." Silas responded.

The viper let out a sigh and prepared himself to get punched. "They have recruited two more people, a man called Louis and a Scyther he calls Reaper. They are both survivors from the first attack you launched on Kanto, in Viridian City. They are going to try killing Ryan." The viper informed him.

Silas sat back in his chair and thought about the situation. Ryan had become more unstable and less useful; he didn't even like him anymore. He had tortured a prisoner for a little over 10 years, the only reason Ryan didn't kill the prisoner is because that he was now a valuable fighter in 'The Yard.'  
That man didn't contribute as much as he used to; in fact, he took away more than he contributed now. Silas had enough of Ryan taking advantage of their friendship; he had enough of Ryan hiding behind his power.  
The viper could see Silas thinking, but he needed a decision on what to do before that team got to him. "Sir, what are your orders?" The viper asked.

Silas remained silent for a few seconds before answering. "...Fuck him." Silas answered as he went back to looking at some more documents.

"Sir?" The viper responded, that wasn't the answer he was expecting.

"He's become more trouble than he's worth, do you really want to put your men in danger?" Silas asked.

"No sir! I'll tell them to stand down." The viper responded before running out of the room.

Silas felt good, he felt like one problem was taking care of another. Part of Silas didn't want that small group to die, not by the hands of his men anyway. He wanted to kill them all himself, he wanted to kill Richard in particular.

Every time he looked down to his arm and saw those scars left by the bullets shot by Richard, he was reminded that he may not be as strong as he thought, and he felt like he wanted to slit someone's neck.

1 month later...

Silas was in his office, he was in his black viper's uniform and his men outside were shouting orders at each other as they prepared themselves. His knife was jammed into his desk.  
Silas wasn't the only one in the office, Zev was curled up in the corner of the office as James walked up to Silas and asked, "Why have you called me here? There is much to plan and..." James stopped talking when Silas took out a document and placed it on the desk.

"I've known it all along." Silas told him.

"What?" James said before taking a look at the document. James' heart raced, pumping violently as he read through the document. On the document was a list of meeting places, times and dates, meetings that James had went to when he given in information on Silas and his army.

Silas got out of his chair and said, "I really should thank you. Without you, certain information would be unobtainable." Silas began as he stood up out of his chair. "I'm still surprised you had the balls to betray me, you have been a valuable asset, but now I have no need for you." Silas looked down to his knife that was lodged into the desk as he finished his sentence.

James didn't know what to do, he was unarmed and in a room with the most dangerous man in the world. He wasn't about to let himself go easily though. James quickly reached out for the knife, but as soon as he did, Zev sprung to life and used its tail to quickly slash at the back of his right leg, leaving a deep bleeding wound and poisoning him in the process.  
James dropped to the ground and held his wound which now burned unlike anything he had ever felt before, the poison was already doing its job. Before James could even try to get up, Zev opened its jaws and closed them onto James' head, causing one fang to break through his skull and the other to go through his neck. His death was not instant, but it was quick.

Silas watched as Zev wrapped himself around James' corpse and began squeezing it, breaking its bones as it applied more pressure. Silas didn't have time to just enjoy the sight though, the end was drawing closer. Soon, somebody would come out on top, but whom?

Although the odds seemed stacked against him with four region's armies coming to destroy him and his army, he was still confident that he could win the battle, and strike back at those regions while he does. Silas didn't really want the power, he wanted the challenge, and he wanted to be the best.

The fate of the world would be decided soon, but the question on Silas' mind was not who would decide its face, but how one would decide its fate. Silas smirked as he began planning how he wanted the world to fall under his control, and how he would keep that control.  
Silas never wanted to rule the world, he just wanted the biggest challenge, and now it seems that the biggest challenge would soon hit them all. He was ready for anything, but more than anything else, he was ready to destroy that small group that had caused him so much trouble, he was ready to destroy what seemed to be his one weakness, Richard.

* * *

**Author's notes: This story ends here, the rest is to be told in Blood and love. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this story :D**


End file.
